1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly used for high definition signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable connector assemblies are widely used for connecting two electronic devices with different interfaces, U.S. Pat. No. D535,623S issued to Huang on Jan. 23, 2007 discloses a cable connector assembly, the cable connector assembly comprises a Digital Visual Interface (DVI) connector on one end and a High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector on the other end. When a computer graphic card has a first connector in accordance with Displayport standard, and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) monitor has a second connector in accordance with DVI standard, similar cable connector assembly as aforementioned has a Displayport connector connected with the computer and a DVI connector connected with a monitor, the DVI connector includes a plurality of chips transmitting signal, and the chips need other extra components to supply power for thereof, however, the Displayport connector maybe not capable of affording enough power for the chips running.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have a cable connector assembly with improved shielding member to address the problems stated above.